Die streng geheimen Tagebücher
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: ...der PotterCharaktere. Hier die unglaublich geheimen Notizen...
1. Tag 1

_Disclaimer: Keiner der Tagebuchschreiber gehört mir! Alle von JKR!_

_A/N: Musste mich wieder ein wenig austoben °gg°_

_Was ihr hier seht sind die streng geheimen Tagebücher diverser Potter-Charaktere. Die ersten sechs Einträge sind Mitten in der Nacht entstanden. Wäre froh, wenn jemand gefallen dran findet. Dann kommen nämlich mehr._

_Reviewen zahlt sich also (wie immer) aus ;-)_

* * *

Mein heutiger Tag:

Lockenwickler in mein seidiges Haar gedreht. Neue Haarpflegeserie auf den Markt gebracht. Habe damit die Menschheit gerettet! Jawohl! Man stelle sich nur vor Severus' Haarpracht macht Mode! AAhhh! Ich krieg heute sicher Alpträume.

Nichts gegen Severus! Im Gegenteil. Man muss nachsichtig mit ihm sein, schließlich ist nicht jeder mit solch erlesener Schönheit gesegnet wie ich. Kein Wunder also, dass er lieber im Keller bleibt. Armer!

Sollte ihm mal was von meiner neuen Pflegeserie schenken. Genau! Geh jetzt mal Pröbchen suchen. Er wird sich sicher freuen.

Bin auf jeden Fall der Hübscheste!

Küsschen mein Büchlein

Gildy

* * *

Ha! Ich bin gut? Yes!

Ich wusste, dass ich es finden würde, und voila! Schon hab ich es. Was für ein Spürhund!

Hab doch tatsächlich Moonys Tagebuch gefunden. Habs vergeblich nach irgendwelchen interessanten Geschichten durchforstet. Lebt anscheinend wirklich wie ein Priester.

Und jetzt ist mir wieder langweilig. War eben viel zu schnell mit finden. Jetzt kritzel ich mal was rein. Mal sehen, wann es der gute alte Moony mitbekommt.

Grüße (und nur so ein Tipp am Rande: verstecks das nächste Mal besser)

Pads

* * *

Plan für den morgigen Tag: Padfoot umbringen.

Was hast du verdammt noch mal in meinen Sachen verloren? Kann es mir eigentlich gleich sparen dir eine Strafpredigt zu halten und sie hier aufschreiben. Du liest ja sowieso WIEDER mein Tagebuch. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten.

**Lass in Zukunft gefälligst deine Pfoten von meinen Büchern!**

Übrigens: Ich lebe nicht wie ein Priester. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich mir die Namen der Damen nicht aufzuschreiben, um sie mir merken zu können.

Grüße zurück (und wenn ich hierrauf eine Antwort vorfinde bist du wirklich tot)

Moony

* * *

Motto des Tages:

Der-dessen-Name-nicht-gennant-werden-darf ist nicht zurück, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-gennant-werden-darf ist nicht zurück, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-gennant-werden-darf ist nicht zurück,...

Cornelius

* * *

Ich HASSE diesen Potter-Jungen!

Erst vermasselt er mir meine Wiederauferstehung und dann kratzt er nicht mal ab! Was glaubt der eigentlich? Das war MEINE große Show! Flittchen, soll mir bloß noch mal unterkommen. Den mach ich fertig!

Andererseits, vielleicht auch gut so, dass der dämliche Corni denkt ich bin noch immer auf Sommerfrische. Dann kann ich wenigstens die Zeit nutzen und aus dem lächerlichen Haufen möchtegern Mächtiger wieder eine Eliteeinheit machen! Haha!

Alles Versager. Ohne mich wären die nichts!

DER Lord

Ps: Morgen _dringend _neue Weltherrschaftspläne schmieden!

* * *

Muss meine Logbucheintragungen dringend verschlüsseln. Habe von Remus gehört, dass sich Sirius neuerdings auf das knacken von Privataufzeichnungen spezialisiert hat. Muss wachsam bleiben, vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht Sirius, sondern ein getarnter Todesser! Sollte meinen Veritaserumvorrat überprüfen.

_Anonym_


	2. Tag 2

_Disclaimer: Die Tagebuchschreiber gehören JKR! Immernoch!_

_A/N: Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden gibt, dem das hier gefällt. _

_Aber bitteschöne: Neuer Tag, neue Einträge :)_

_Diesmal sind es sieben, als **DANKESCHÖN** für alle, die so lieb reviewt haben._

_Und nein, Schreibblockade ist leider noch nicht überwunden, bei den restlichen Arbeiten die ich am Laufen hab zumindest. Hier funktioniert es irgendwie._

_Die Einträge sind übrigens aus der Zeit, in der auch die Potter Bücher spielen. Gehe hier von "Nach-Azkaban"-Zeitrechnung aus, auch wenn Gildy hier sein Gedächtnis noch hat ;)_

_Wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß und mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich euch wieder ein paar Einträge zuspielen kann :)_

* * *

Mein heutiger Tag:

Hübsch gewesen, noch hübscher gewesen, am hübschesten gewesen.

Hab mir einen neuen Spiegel mit schönem Goldrand gekauft und ihn natürlich gleich ein paar Stündchen getestet.

Hab dann die Pröbchen zu Severus gebracht. Mochte sie nicht besonders, glaube ich. Wollte mich verhexen. Lupin hat ihn zurückgehalten. Hat er sicher nur gemacht, damit er Severus anfassen kann! Kleine Schlampe!

Ich mach mir aber keine Sorgen. Bin ja viel hübscher als dieser dahergelaufene Was-auch-immer!

Geh jetzt Blondierung kaufen.

Küsschen

Gildy

* * *

Manchmal frage ich mich, was mich dazu bewegt, auf Menschen wie Lupin zu hören. Dieses verweichlichte Individuum hat nicht den geringsten Schimmer von den seelischen Qualen, die ich einzig durch Lockharts Anwesenheit zu ertragen habe.

Und dann nimmt er mir auch noch den Spaß der süßen Rache.

Der Tag war trotz allem noch mit zwei Stunden Longbottom zu retten. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Minerva war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sie legte mir zum wiederholten Male nahe mir doch ein anderes Hobby zu suchen. Ich gedenke nicht ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

S.Snape

* * *

Erstens: Moony, es war wieder viel zu leicht das kleine Büchlein zu finden.

Zweitens: Du weißt ich kann nicht widerstehen.

Drittens: Deine Todesdrohung hat einen entscheidenden Fehler: Ich weiß, dass du das nie machen würdest.

Viertens: Ich kann mir die Namen meiner Verflossenen sehr wohl merken!

Fünftens: Ist dein Leben tatsächlich so langweilig, oder willst du nur in ein paar Jahen glauben es wäre so gewesen?

Pads

* * *

Erstens: Es war nur ein Test, ob du wieder so dreist sein würdest, um es zu suchen.

Zweitens: Wie ich sehe bist du so dreist.

Drittens: Ich an deiner Stelle wäre da mal nicht so sicher. Hundefleisch soll eine Delikatesse sein.

Viertens: Gut, dann bring Beweise. Zähl sie auf!

Fünftens: Mein Leben ist... sagen wir einfach, ich bringe mich nicht so oft in Schwierigkeiten wie du. Wenn man mal von der Sache mit Lockhart und Snape heute Nachmittag und dem Mond einmal monatlich absieht.

Moony

* * *

Motto des Tages:

Dumbledore hat Unrecht, Dumbledore hat Unrecht, Dumbledore hat Unrecht,...

Cornelius

* * *

Ich HASSE den Potter-Jungen noch immer!

Alles Versager um mich rum. Wie konnten die eigentlich die letzten paar Jahre ohne mich überleben?

Wurmschwanz ist aber echt der Oberversager. Bedankt sich auch noch, wenn ich ihm das sage. Ich glaub der hat 'ne Meise. Oder einfach nur Schiss.

Streichelt die ganze Zeit seine dämliche Silberhand. Ist auch noch stolz drauf. Wie blöd muss man sein? Sebelt sich selbst die Hand ab...werd ich wohl nie verstehen, wie dämlich man dafür sein muss. Wahrscheinlich außerhalb der Reichweite jeglicher Skala.

Lucius kommt auch ständig schleimen. Ich glaub der will mehr Macht. Sollte ein Auge auf ihn haben.

DER Lord

Ps: Memo an mich: Das mit der Weltherrschaft präzisieren.

* * *

Habe Sirius schon wieder dabei beobachtet, wie er Remus' Privatnotizen gelesen hat. Sollte meine Verstecke auch nochmals überdenken und wachsam bleiben. Vielleicht kommt er noch auf die Idee mich auch auszuspionieren. Werde ihn bald mal verhören müssen.

Nicht vergessen: Shaklebolt nach Notizen bezüglich Spionage in Sirius Akten befragen!

Anonym


	3. Tag 3

_Disclaimer: Die Tagebuchschreiber befinden sich immernoch in JKRs Obhut._

_A/N: Habs wiedermal geschafft geheime Aufzeichnungen aus dem Grimmauldplatz hinauszuschmuggeln. Verbindungen zu Fletcher zahlen sich manchmal aus ;)_

* * *

Treffsicher wie deine Schokovorräte finde ich auch dein Tagebuch. Moony, Moony, Moony. Du wirst wirklich nachlässig auf deine alten Tage.

Ich weiß doch, dass du mich zum Fressen gern hast. Und das ich eine Delikatesse bin ist auch nichts neues :)

Die Anzahl der Damen würde dein kleines Büchlein sprengen, also lassen wir die Aufzählung lieber.

Außerdem bringe ich mich nicht in Schwierigkeiten! Die Schwierigkeiten finden mich nur überall, das ist das Problem!

Pads

* * *

Die Schokovorräte also auch...hat man in diesem Haus eigentlich noch eine Privatsphäre?

Die Anzahl der Damen sprengt eher dein Gehirn als diese Buch. Du könntest ja nicht einmal zehn aufzählen, verflohter Casanova!

Natürlich. Du bringst dich nie in Schwierigkeiten. Ich nehme einfach an dieses Tagebuch hat auch dich gefunden, ganz von selbst, und hat sich dir aufgedrängt, bis du es gelesen hast. Du kannst einem wirklich leid tun!

Moony

* * *

Erbärmlich, wie Black ständig Lupin hinterherläuft. Askaban scheint das wenige menschliche an ihm vollständig ausgelöscht zu haben. Nicht, dass dies ein großer Verlust wäre. Blacks Stärken lagen noch nie im Denken.

Sollte sich Lockhart noch ein Mal in meine Nähe wagen schwöre ich, dass ich keine Ahnung haben werde wie das Gift in seinen Wein gekommen ist.

S.Snape

* * *

Shaklebolts Angaben waren negativ: Keine Spionagevorkommen in den Akten dieses Blacks, bisher zumindest.

Muss die Sache noch einmal überdenken. Vielleicht stecken Remus und Sirius ja unter einer Decke.

Anonym

* * *

Langsam frage ich mich, wie ich die Weltherrschaftsgeschichte mit diesen Loosern durchziehen soll. Bringen sich bei dem Versuch mir den Potter-Jungen in die Hände zu spielen fast gegenseitig um. Idioten!

Lucius schwänzelt noch immer um mich rum. Will mir jetzt auch seinen Sohn opfern. Machtgeiles Stück. Naja, mal sehen. Vielleicht hat der Junge ja mehr im Hirn als sein Vater. Verwandtschaft kann man sich schließlich nicht aussuchen.

Überleg mir jetzt den nächsten Plan, den dieses Pack hier wieder versemmeln kann. Sollte klonen langsam in Erwägung ziehen, damit hier auch mal was funktioniert.

DER Lord


End file.
